Leonard Williams (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Kate Williams (wife, estranged); Jamie Williams (son); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Cambridge University, Cambridge, United Kingdom | Quotation = I warned them to mind their own business! I told him I'd kick their arse! | Speaker = Tyrone Cash | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Tribal tattoos on face | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Scientist, crime lord, mobster, gang leader | Education = Cambridge University | Origin = Human mutated via a version of the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Hackney, London, England | Creators = Mark Millar; Leinil Francis Yu | First = Ultimate Comics Avengers 2 Vol 1 1 | Death = Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Beginnings Professor Leonard Williams alias Tyrone Cash was originally a brilliant British scientist, working at Cambridge University. He was working on a version of the Super-Soldier Serum when Bruce Banner joined his team. Like Banner, Williams hated his body, and like Banner, Williams had his own agenda for wanting to perfect the process. Once the serum was completed, Williams took it, and went from Banner’s mentor to his predecessor as the Hulk. He killed several people and escaped from the university, and has been on the run ever since. He abandoned his old life, allowing everyone to believe he was dead, using his incredible intellect to evade capture for sixteen years. The Avengers Williams adopted the name "Tyrone Cash" and became a ruthless gangster, murdering and pillaging the property and wealth of gang lords and criminals throughout Africa and Asia. He was living in Argentina when Nick Fury found him, having killed all of the local drug lords, taking their fortunes, mansions and wives as his own. He sent War Machine to recruit Cash, but he would not go without a fight. Even with extra firepower War Machine couldn't take Cash by force, so he had to blackmail the man into calming down. He told Cash that he wasn't there to arrest him as long as he stayed away from American soil, but his family would find out he was still alive if he didn't join Fury's re-activated Project: Avenger. Their target was the Ghost Rider, who had a bounty on his head. When Tyrone asked what it had done to "piss everyone off", Fury responded: "The greatest crime of all, Mister Cash. It murdered some rich people." Cash was part of the investigating team, and his amoral behavior made him perfect for the job. When the Ultimates finally engaged the Ghost Rider, there were two, and they hit the wrong one first. The real Ghost Rider's intended target, Bobby Blackthorne, had sold his soul for the power to fight his would-be killer and was transformed into another Ghost Rider. The Ultimates mistook him for the version who they were brought in to assassinate and attacked. Cash fought Blackthorne hand-to-hand, but it would take more than physical strength to beat this supernatural motorcyclist. Blackthorne was able to look into Tyrone's soul, commenting that Leonard's genius was still there but was being suppressed by his gangster facade, and that he saw the horrible things that Williams had done to obtain wealth and power. Cash's second attempt was no better than the first as he commandeered Ghost Rider's motorcycle, snatched Blackthorne off his feet, and drove into the pumps at a gas station. The resulting explosion only served to render Cash unconscious. After the mission was over, it can be assumed Cash was returned to South America as promised. Avengers vs. New Ultimates Tyrone Cash was discovered to be behind the sale of S.H.I.E.L.D.-owned Super-Soldiers on the black market. After the Avengers attempted to take him down and arrest him, he confessed that he was secretly taking orders from Carol Danvers, and that she had been selling S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets for years. Hypnotized by Blade, he found himself unable to transform, and soon the Hulk drugs wore off. The Avengers escorted him back to his base where he revealed the secrets of the Hulk Drug before being executed by Nick Fury. | Powers = Tyrone possessed an enhanced physiology as a result of ingesting a pill that contained a perfected Hulk Serum that granted the strength and power of a base-level Hulk without the adverse psychological side effects: * Superhuman Strength: Tyrone Cash possessed superhuman physical strength, but he was not as strong as the Hulk. He has proven strong enough to break a needle composed of the Ultimate Marvel Universe's version of Adamantium. His strength level is close to about 100 tons. Cash's great strength also extends into the highly developed muscles of his legs and allows him to jump great distances such as leaping across continents and into lower Earth orbit. * Adaptation: Tyrone Cash is capable of adapting to inhospitable environments when ever it becomes necessary. * Self Sustenance: Tyrone Cash's physiology allows him to survive indefinitely without food, water, air or sleep after he has adapted. * Underwater Breathing: Tyrone Cash has the ability to breath under water because his glands develop an oxygenated per-fluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure * Superhuman Stamina: Tyrone Cash's body counteracts fatigue poisons, he can maintain peak output for hours on end. * Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Tyrone Cash's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Tyrone Cash's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and tremendous levels of physical trauma. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Tyrone Cash is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wounds that would be deadly to most other creatures take a short period time for the Tyrone Cash to recover from. The Tyrone Cash's highly efficient physiology renders him immune to all known Earthly diseases. * Superhuman Speed: Tyrone Cash is able to run at speeds in excess of 200 mph. | Abilities = * Genius Intellect: Tyrone Cash has shown to be a very skilled scientist, having perfected the hulk serum without any flaws or adverse side effects. He also managed to hide away from the American government for sixteen years despite engaging in wanton murder and mayhem, which shows great skill in evasion and stealth. | Strength = Class 100: Tyrone Cash can lift approximately 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Death of Spider-Man casualties Category:Hulk Serum Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Geneticists Category:Inventors Category:Cambridge University Student Category:Crimelords Category:Regeneration